This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This collaboration is an effort to integrate the development of the flexible new digital data acquisition system to the Hypercyte high throughput flow cytometry system at UNM. At LANL we will be developing the basic DIDAC II system in Linux and consulting with UNM for the development of windows drivers so that it can ported to windows boxes. We are also including high throughput functionality into the core system. At UNM, the windows port and further implementation of Hypercyte needs are being undertaken.